


Die Forelle

by Mirakelbrorsan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, No Angst, Stealth Mission, because i like torturing characters apparently, just physical pain, not yet official boyfriends fucking up a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirakelbrorsan/pseuds/Mirakelbrorsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overwatch sends agents McCree and Hanzo to sabotage and gather information on Talon. McCree, captured, has to endure some torture before his partner can save him and get them out of there. Inspired by a certain scene in a certain movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Forelle

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the title is sort of only going to make sense if you've seen [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ppccrPqOqHI) from Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows. So if you've got little more than two minutes to spare before reading (and you've got no problem watching fictional torture scenes) I'd recommend watching it. But! It's not a must. Just gets you into the mood of the fic :^)
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy

 

"How many more agents are here?"

 

Jesse McCree gives the man a crooked smile. There are two more men, dressed just like the one in front of him, all black and faces covered. Talon. 

 

"Just me."

 

The man makes no move. Reading his face is impossible with the mask. The room is poorly lit and there is close to no furnishing. They've put McCree on a chair in the center of the room, and the two other Talon agents present are standing guard a few feet behind him. His hat and serape lay on top of a small metal table in a corner, along with his gun.

 

Stealthy missions should be his thing. How he messed up and got himself in this situation will always remain a mystery to him. If you get yourself captured by the enemy first thing you do, then you're not exactly suited for these kinds of jobs. 

 

"I ask again." His gaze is still on McCree, unmoving and, so far, not very intimidating. "How many?"

 

He shouldn't be smiling but he can't help but feel cocky. He worked for Deadlock, later: Blackwatch - he's seen some shit and he's been through some shit, what are these guys gonna do that's worse? He tilts his head as to make it look like he's considering giving them a straight answer. 

 

"Four hundred and twenty." He nods.

 

His interrogator still makes no move. It's not a very impressive show they're giving him. McCree nearly considers to say something to break the silence, before the man before him finally does something. 

 

He looks to the others and gives a single nod. 

 

McCree doesn't even get the time to turn around before he's pierced by an overwhelming and immense pain.

 

 

 

 

[MINUTES EARLIER]

 

 

If there was one thing Hanzo had learned about McCree, it was that planning wasn't his strong suit. Showing up on time was something he rarely did. But he took missions seriously, and if he had to be somewhere within a certain amount of time, he'd show up. If they'd decided to meet up at a specific time and place, he'd be there.

 

So why isn't he?

 

Impatiently, Hanzo looks around. Impatiently, because impatience is much more comforting that the anxiety that gnaws at the back of his mind. He will not ask himself if something might've gone wrong. He has full confidence in McCree's abilities. And still...

 

He decides to wait five more minutes. But not even five minutes pass before he hears a blood curdling scream echo through the warehouse. It makes his hair stand on end, and it takes him longer than it should to realize, but it's McCree - it's _Jesse_ screaming - and immediately and without thinking, Hanzo takes off. With an arrow already nocked, he sprints in the direction the cries are coming from, not a care in the world if he'll rise suspicion from any possible nearby Talon agents.

 

He rounds a corner into a corridor, and suddenly he's face to face with guard, a few yards away. He sees the guard flinch and immediately raise his rifle, but Hanzo is quick to return to the corner. No shots go off. This guy is routined, not another twitchy gun-bearer. A professional. He takes a few deep breaths, contemplating what to do. The man shouts at him to come out. Again, there's another cry, and Hanzo feels his heart sink in his chest. He can't wait any longer. He aims down, careful not to look around the corner, and sends a shatter arrow into the corridor - it's reckless, it's a sloppy shot, but he takes it - and he hears the guard shout out (in pain? in surprise?). He's got another arrow nocked within a second and steps into view, using his first arrow as an element of surprise. This arrow goes straight through the guard's head. 

 

The body nearly doesn't even have enough time to hit the floor before Hanzo rushes past. His usual calm demeanor is nowhere in sight. Wide-eyed he searches for his partner, for any sign of him, he listens intently for the cries which chills him to the bone, and he can't remember when last he let his legs carry him this quickly. 

 

He halts in front of a door which doesn't look any different from any of the others, but he can hear Jesse on the other side, hear his cries which have now died down to hoarse whimpers. Hanzo can barely control himself. Any other situation he would have his thoughts under control, but the only thing on his mind right now are his next obstacles; door first, whoever hurt Jesse second, Talon third. 

 

He slams the control panel on the wall and the door slides open in a second. 

 

Something heavy in the room thuds to the floor. 

 

One man turns around. Big target. Shot through the chest. 

 

His body falls, revealing Jesse on the ground, a chain attached to him. In his fury Hanzo can't make out how it's attached, but he does notice another man holding onto the other end of the chain.

 

He dies next.

 

The third is too caught off guard to react.

 

As soon as all three Talon agents are disposed of, Hanzo almost throws himself to the cowboy's side. And then he sees it.

 

Jesse lies on his back, and protruding from his right shoulder is a massive metal hook, likely belonging to an old slaughter house. It's gone straight through. He can barely focus on the man sitting in from of him. With shaky, quick and uneven breaths, Jesse instinctively reaches with his prosthetic hand towards the wound. Hanzo carefully pushes the hand out of the way. 

 

"Don't touch it..." He wants his voice to come off more confident but it barely comes out as more than a whisper. 

 

Noticing how pale Jesse looks, Hanzo realizes he needs to stop the blood flow. And call in a medic. _Now_.

 

He taps his comm and reaches then up with both hands to his pony tail, untying it, letting his hair fall to his shoulders. He presses the yellow fabric against Jesse's chest, careful not to nudge the hook, as someone finally receives his call on the other end. 

 

"This is Hanzo. Jesse's been hurt, _badly_ " He doesn't notice that he calls the man by his first name instead of his last. "We require assistance _now_ , do you hear me?" 

 

The agent on the other end - someone new, he doesn't recognize who - hesitantly answers;

 

"Orders are clear, we can't interfere and blow the cover, you were on your own on this mission - but we can pick you up at--"

 

"He's _hurt_ , we can't just walk out of here, he's in no shape to fight and I don't-... dammit, help us!" and then, in a voice which isn't as steady as he'd like; "Help him."

 

Silence, longer than it should be, stretches between him and the other end. For a second he has to consider getting Jesse out of there himself. Mindful of the hook, he grabs onto his partner's prosthetic hand, gently urging him to get up as he hoists him. Hanzo doesn't want to risk pulling it out - a medic will have to do that. But thankfully, the chain that is attached is easy enough to unlatch without trouble. McCree whinces as he's brought to his feet, leaning heavy against Hanzo before he recovers and stands on his own. 

 

Hanzo is reluctant to let go but takes a step back to evaluate just how well Jesse is able to get on by himself. 

 

"Sweetheart, you're a pretty sight right now" he tries to smile but it's twitchy, and his voice is hoarse.

 

Before Hanzo can respond, there's another voice in his ear;

 

"Agent Hanzo? We can give you enough time to leave the area with a diversion - but the extra agents we dispatch won't be able to stay there long,"

 

Hanzo reaches up to his comm and gestures to McCree to hold on, as well as giving the door a quick glance to make sure no one else is joining them.

 

"You can make your exit to the south. There will be a small team to pick you up with a medic--"

 

"Ziegler?" Hanzo interrupts

 

"Agent Mercy will be there to stabilize McCree until you can get to our facilities."

 

Good enough. 

 

Hanzo looks directly at his partner as he responds, "Then we'll move south."

 

McCree nods to confirm he's ready, and Hanzo glances one last time to the door, but he doesn't exit just yet. Instead he reaches towards Jesse's face, gently pressing his palm to his cheek, and tries his best to smile comfortingly, despite the situation. Jesse leans into the touch for a second, but there is no time. 

 

He picks up his things from the table, wincing as he realizes his right hand won't be of much help with a giant hook stuck in him. Hanzo is quick to notice, and assists him best he can; he puts the hat on McCrees head, realizes the serape will only be in the way for the hook and slips it on himself instead, and once again, presses his yellow ribbon to the man's chest. McCree bites back another wince. 

 

"Hold onto this. If we run into trouble, you use your left arm for shooting, but keep pressure on that thing."

 

"Think it's necessary?"

 

"I am no medic, but as you like to put it: 'better safe than sorry'."

 

They hurry out into the corridor, carefully making their way towards the nearest exit. South. There hadn't been a lot of guards - Talon wouldn't want to draw too much attention to themselves - but the pair keeps a watchful eye. They crouch behind crates as they hear footsteps - two people, running, too busy to notice anything. Hanzo looks back to Jesse to nod. The coast is clear. Seems that Overwatch's distraction has started taking place. The rest of the way, thankfully, is empty.

 

They leave the warehouse behind, keeping in a straight line south. There's not much to see except more warehouses, crates and trucks, and, around another corner, an airship. Its entrance is lit up and open, there's a person pacing back and forth in front of it, and they almost would've passed it by out of caution if it hadn't been for...

 

"Jesse! Hanzo!"

 

Jesse breaths a sigh of relief and immediately makes his way over there, followed closely by Hanzo.

 

Angela meets them halfway - with her wings activated she drifts towards them at a quick pace. She's close to embracing Jesse out of relief before she notices his shoulder. She gasps softly and reaches out towards it, gently removing his hand, in which he's still clutching Hanzo's ribbon. It takes no more than a few seconds to evaluate the damage. She gives a nod, grabs Jesse by the wrist and starts walking. Suddenly she stops, turns to look at Hanzo, and is just about to speak when he holds a hand up to stop her.

 

"I am fine, just get him aboard."

 

Angela smiles and nods, and continues to walk inside. Jesse and Hanzo exchange glances as they keep walking.

 

\---

 

"This is agent Mercy. Agent McCree has been stabilized and will recover. Agent Hanzo was unhurt and we're on our way back to the base."

 

"Good to hear. We're unable to reach any of them at the moment - we need their mission reports, could you make sure they're available?"

 

Angela glances back from her seat next to the pilot to get a look at the pair. Hanzo is seated next to Jesse where he lies, head propped up on every pillow available. To see Jesse smile wasn't unusual, but to catch Hanzo smiling so softly during the pair's conversations, that was a rare thing indeed. The healer smiles before turning her attention back to the comm.

 

"They'll be available once we're back."

 

"Yes, of course, but as of right now we don't even know if the mission was a success or not."

 

"Two of our agents returned in one piece, I'd count that as a small victory, if nothing else."

 

"Agent Mercy--"

 

"Right now they need to rest. Doctor's orders."

 

 

\---

 

Hanzo looks down at the ribbon in his hands. There's almost no way to tell which color it was originally, now. He also just realizes just how tired he is. Jesse watches him from the bed, silent so far.

 

"You should have your hair down more often."

 

Hanzo hums in response, eyes still on his hands.

 

"It would be unpractical."

 

"But it's kinda sexy."

 

He looks up to meet Jesse's drowsy gaze. He's grinning. Hanzo huffs, but can't help but smile. 

 

Then Jesse has his eyes on the ribbon, his smile fading. "I'm sorry about that." 

 

Hanzo sighs and puts the bundle away on the nearest surface. 

 

"There is nothing to apologize for. I can get a new one. Maybe red. Then, if it ever ends up in a similar situation," he points to Jesse's wound, "no one will even notice."

 

Jesse smiles softly, and nods towards him.

 

"Red suits you."

 

The serape. Hanzo had forgotten he was still wearing it. 

 

"And we would match." Jesse continues.

 

There's that devilish grin of his again. Hanzo suppresses a smile and avoids eye contact.

 

"I hadn't thought of that."

 

The cowboy chuckles - it's a low, drowsy chuckle, making it more evident that the painkillers are really starting to kick in - and it's a joy to listen to.

 

"Yeah, you had." He responds, not a doubt in his mind.

 

This time Hanzo can't help but smile. Afraid of what Jesse's smile might do to him, he keeps looking away, and catches Angela turning away from them in her seat.

 

"...The thought may have crossed my mind."

 

Noticing the time on one of the nearby clocks, Hanzo realizes he hasn't slept in what now feels like ages. He leans forward in his seat to plant a quick kiss on Jesse's lips, and then gets up.

 

"Get some sleep," he says softly, "We still have a few hours before we reach Gibraltar."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Angela knows what's going on and will let the boys have their moment. Also I have no medical knowledge whatsoever, I really just based this on A Game of Shadows.


End file.
